Sumo Slammers (Classic)
Sumo Slammers is a large franchise spawning merchandise such as video games, trading card games, TV shows, movies, and MP3 players. Video Games Sumo Slammer Smackdown is a video game in which Sumo Slammer's main character Ishiyama, fights and battles against the shape-shifter Kenko, his archenemy. In the episode Game Over, Ben and Gwen wound up in the video game when Ben attempted to use Upgrade to cheat at the game and was struck by lightning whilst playing. The Omnitrix is altered to make Ben find the Omnitrix shaped upgrades that transforms Ben into his aliens eventually collecting Four Arms, Cannonbolt and Upgrade which he uses to trounce Kenko and escape the game alive. It is one of Ben's favorite games. In Framed, Ben refers to a game Sumo Slammers 2.1. In ''Perfect day'', Ben plays a game called S''umo Slammers space wars''. In Video Games, Ben mentions Sumo Slammers IV: Tournament Edition. Card Game There are three known colors of card shown in the series''Washington B.C.: SUMO Blue The most common card. SUMO Red The second most common card. SUMO Gold The rarest card. Ben puts a lot of effort into finding this card, and it is very valuable to Sumo Slammers fans. Sumo Slammer DigiDownloader This device downloads songs from ''Sumo Slammer Smackdown.Monster Weather Arcade Games In Kevin 11, Ben turned into Ghostfreak to play a game in a four star hotel when he wasn't allowed into the arcade because of that very video game and promptly caused himself, Max and Gwen to be thrown out after Max already paid for the Room. TV Series In the episode Monster Weather, is revealed that there is also a Sumo Slammer TV show. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Ben makes several indirect references to Alien Force while watching the show, and the series is a parody of the Ben 10 franchise. The sequel of Sumo Slammers that he watches in Alien Force is called Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. Interestingly, Hero Generation was the original working name for Alien Force. It takes place 5 years after the original Sumo Slammers series (just like Alien Force takes place after 5 years), with the villain from the original series teams up with the Hero, a reference to Kevin joining up with Ben in Alien Force. Ben even references how Alien Force wasn't as popular as the original, by saying that Hero Generation was all messed up and whatnot. When Kevin expresses disgust towards the show, Ben says it is not as good as Sumo Slammers classic, a reference to Ben 10. He then says that in 5 episodes, it would switch to the original. Movies In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ben mentions that there will be a Sumo Slammer live action movie, which made Kevin seem excited. In Duped, Ben watched Sumo Slammers IV movie in 3D, where he and the other viewers used 3D glasses while wearing Samurai-like wig. He watches this movie again but this time with Elena disguised as Julie in The Perfect Girlfriend. In Catfight, Ben watched Sumo Slammers VI in 3D, with Rook, Rayona and Ester, though they did not wear 3D glasses. They watched the movie again at the end of the episode. Toys In the episode Have I Got a Deal for You, Ben receives a rare Sumo Slammer Action Figure from Blarney T. Hokestar. There were also toys of Ishiyama and Kenko seen in And Then There Was Ben in Gwen 10 Timeline's Ben's hands. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''Kevin 11'' Season 2 *''Framed'' Season 3 *''Game Over'' *''Monster Weather'' Season 4 *''Perfect day'' (dream) *''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Season 2 *''Voided'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Duped'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' Season 2 *''Rules of Engagement'' (flashback) Season 3 *''Ben Again'' Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' *''Cough It Up'' Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (flashback) *''Stuck on You'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' Trivia *The popularity of Ben's aliens with kids made Sumo Slammers not so popular by the end of the summer in the original series.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Game OverFile:Sumo Slammers Less Popular.png *Like all video games, the "main boss" fight with Kenko is the hardest level.File:Kenko Hardest Level.png *GwenGame Over and KevinKevin 11Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 were interested in Sumo Slammers at one point, but have since lost interest.VoidedThe Final Battle: Part 1 *In Duped when Ben was watching a Sumo Slammers movie in the theater he and the audience said, "It's slammer time!", another parody of the series being that his catchphrase is "It's hero time!". *The company purposely includes one bad episode every season to boost interest.Jimmy JonesAndreas' Fault *Omnitrixter is Ben's Sumo Slammers online account.Rules of Engagement *The Dimension 23 counterpart of Sumo Slammers is known as Judo Jammers.Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *In the online game: FusionFall several other characters like Sumo Slammers. Such as Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) and Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) oddly enough they were both mentioned during Nano Missions. Bloo needs his Juice box back so he can play Sumo Slammers online and beat Omnitrixter (Ben) and same with Mandark except he wants to find out who Omnitrixter is. *Sumo Slammers is often used as a meta-reference to the Ben 10 franchise, as well as other big franchises in real life. References Category:Objects Category:In-Universe Media